


Paybacks are a....., Goofball!

by FixitDWF



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High
Genre: April Fools, Janitor - Freeform, Multi, Sequel, Work, custodian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixitDWF/pseuds/FixitDWF
Summary: It's not exactly easy being a Degrassi Junior High Custodian as Joey Jeremiah finds out the hard way after Louella puts him to work as punishment for his April Fools Pranks. Will Joey handle the pressure, or will custodial life be too much?Sequel to April Fools, Louella!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to April Fools' Louella!  
> Also, thank you to those who have commented and left likes on that story! I truly appreciate them very much. It's what keeps me motivated to continue writing more!

“ _Living in the limelight the universal dream, for those who wish to seem. Those who wish to be must put aside the alienation, get on with the fascination. The real relation, the underlying theme..._ _the real relation...THE UNDERLYING THEME!_ ” loud guitar sounds blared from Joey’s alarm clock as it attempted to get him up for Five AM.

“and that was Rush with _Limelight_. Before that we had the latest from Gourmet Scum called _Drowning In Anarchy_ from their _Scum Suburb_ album and Glass Tiger with their latest hit, _Watching Worlds Crumble_. It is now 5:03 on this cold, Sunday April Morning....we are going to take a quick commercial break but when we return, we’ll hear the latest from Malcolm Burn as well as Red Rider and more here on CRA-Z Radio. Stay tuned.”

Joey still remained in his bed, completely unfazed by the blaring radio as he wrapped himself up tight within his blankets and placed the pillow over his head to drown out some of the noise.

“Joey, are you up yet?” his mother called from down stairs.

When there was no response, she went up to find him still in bed, wrapped up like a tight cocoon.

“Joey, it’s time for you to get up now, come on. You’ve got a job to do in half an hour, you need to be there. There’s no turning back from this one!”

“Nooooo” Joey moaned, struggling to keep his blankets where he wanted them as his mother tugged to get them off.

“Joey, don’t do this. If you don’t get up, then I may have to call Louella Hawkins to come over and I doubt she’ll be too thrilled having to get your sorry butt out of bed as well, I’m sure.”

“Alright, alright, I’m up.....ugh, this is so ridiculous. Why does it have to be so early in the morning?”

“It’s all part of the job as a custodian, Joey. This is what Louella and her crew do every single day.....it’s how they make their living, and you’re going to experience it all first hand for the next two weeks. Now come on, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. You’re going to need it for what is in store for you today.” Mrs. Jeremiah replied as she began to close the door. “And don’t even think about going back to bed either, Mister!”

“Oh man....this sucks. Why couldn’t they have just given me a suspension instead of this?” Joey sighed as he turned off the radio, got dressed and groggily began to make his way downstairs for breakfast.

“It’s way too early for this....and on a Sunday too.”

“Now Joey, don’t start getting miserable. It’s only what is asked of you in exchange for what you had done to Louella on April 1st. She only wants you to have a clear understanding of what she goes through on a daily, day to day basis.”

“You know Mom, they could have just handed me a two week suspension instead of going through all this trouble to set me up as a ‘temporary’ custodian.”

“Louella and I have talked about this and she thought it would be in your best interest to learn and see first hand what she has to go through.....there’s more to being a custodian than just basic cleaning. What you did to her on Monday, Joey was completely uncalled for. You nearly almost threw her and the rest of her crew under the bus. They have a very strict schedule to maintain......everything has to be done in a certain amount of time. The school-board simply won’t allow them to do any overtime. What isn’t done on the day will have to be done first thing the following morning which will eventually throw them off. They’re use to having a routine and they stick with it. You’ll soon realize that when they get you to work. Now, get eating cause we only have less than thirty minutes left. Remember, you have to be at the school by 5:45 AM. No exceptions!”

Joey poured himself a bowl of cereal, making sure he had lots of sugar in there before pouring the milk.

“Got enough sugar in there, Joey?”

“I hope so...I’m going to need it if I’m going to be able to get through the day. Trust me!”

Just as Mrs. Jeremiah got her coffee done, the phone rang.

“Hello? Good Morning, Louella! Yes he is....and he’s raring to go. Alright. Yes, yes I will let him know, we’ll be seeing you soon. Bye-bye.”

“Shesalreadyattheschool?” Joey asked with his mouth full.

“Joey, don’t talk with your mouth full....I didn’t understand a word you just said.”

“I said, she’s already at the school?”

“Yes, she’s right now in the process of writing out your routine schedule for the next two weeks. Also she just told me to tell you to bring your book bag. You’re going to need that as well. Make sure you don’t have any books in it through.....you’re not there to do school work, you’re there to clean.”

“OK, but why do I need to bring an empty book bag with me? That doesn’t even make any sense!” Joey replied as he finished up his breakfast and then proceeded to get his book bag, emptying out it’s contents. “There, completely empty....where should I keep my books then?”  
“Just set them down on the table there....that way when your two weeks are up, you can put those books back into your bag when you are ready to return to school. Well, we better get going...”

“We’re still a bit early thought, aren’t we? It’s only 5:20!”

“Yes, but it’ll take a while for the car to warm up......Now let’s go. Ready to start your first day on the job as a janitor?”

“Not really.....to be truthfully honest, I already want this day to be over and done with!”

“Joey...once you get going, you’ll find it’s not really that bad!”

“Yeah, right....” Joey sighed as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

“Now, you behave yourself today Joey. Remember, Louella Hawkins is the boss and you listen and do what she tells you. Also, have respect for her most of all. Got that?” Mrs. Jeremiah asked as she pulled up to Degrassi Junior High School.

“Yeah, I guess so......I seriously cannot believe you’re allowing this to even happen in the first place!” Joey grumbled as he got out of the car.

“And I seriously cannot get over what you had done on April 1st to Louella! Now, you better head on in there....it’s almost close to 5:45 and I am not leaving until I know you’re in that building!”

Joey sighed as he began to make his way to the main entrance but then stopped.

“Wait? What if these doors are locked?”

“If Louella is already in there, then chances are they’re not....go on! She’s expecting you.”

“Great....”

Joey continued up the main steps towards the door, placing a hand upon the handle and pulling it towards him.

Sure enough it was open.

“Man, I was hoping the door was locked.....” he muttered to himself as he went in.

As soon as Joey was clearly out of sight, Mrs. Jeremiah headed back for home.

* * *

 

Once down in the basement, Joey saw there was a note taped onto the Boiler Room Door just underneath the sign that ironically enough told students to stay out, that only personal authority were allowed beyond that point.

“Joey, do not heed what this sign says. Please come in, I am expecting you! Louella’. Alright it’s showtime! Morning Louella, I am here!”

“Good Morning Joey....so nice of you to be here and on time too! That’s good. It’s what I like to see in a potential employee! Now, I see you brought you book bag as well...good, good.”

“I don’t know why you asked me to bring it through in the first place.”

“You’ll soon find out why in a second. Now, first things first, you cannot wear that outfit. You are advised to wear a full on uniform and only your uniform at all times. You are not allowed to modify it, style it, make it look hip, cool, whatever you kids prefer. You have to be re-presentable at all times. Here is your uniform Joey. You can get dressed in the bathroom here in the office.”

“You have got to be kidding me?!”

Louella shook her head. “Nope, I am not kidding you Joey. This is the outfit you must wear every single day. We’re not allowed to wear anything else other than our uniforms. Now go on and get dressed. We’ve got a lot to cover and no time to waste!”

Without any hesitation, Joey did as he was asked.

Once he was in his janitorial uniform, he looked in the mirror at himself.

“I look like a broomhead.” he muttered as he then made his way back out into the office again.

“Joey, you look wonderful!” Louella commented. “But, there’s one thing you’ve got to do.....tuck your shirt into your pants!”

“Really, Louella?”

Louella just raised her eyebrows and that was enough for Joey to get the message loud and clear, tucking his shirt into his pants.

“That’s it. Good...your clothes are in your bag?”

“Yes, I guess that’s why you wanted me to bring it in the first place?”

“That’s correct. Now, here is your name-tag. Again, you must always wear it at all times.”

“I look like a broomhead, Louella!”

“Broomhead? What is it with you kids calling each other as well as yourselves broomheads and what’s the other one I hear constantly....oh yeah, Narbos.”

“How did you know that?”

“Joey, there are a few perks to being a custodian. You may not know this but, we go through your notes, listen to your conversations, go through your lockers. We are the eyes and ears of this institution my friend! We know which clocks are faster and which ones aren’t, we know who’s dating who within the student body as well as the staff. We know a lot of things! Now, here is your chore schedule. Each chore should only take you about five to ten minutes to complete. Follow me and I’ll get you started. Now every single day we start off with what truly needs to be done first.....most of it consists of doing the washrooms, disinfecting the drinking fountains, freshening up the classrooms, dust, sweep, occasionally mop if possible, that even goes without saying the hallways too. Vacuuming rooms that have carpets such as the Resource Room, remove any trash that are in the waste baskets, making sure you replace with a clean, fresh bag every time, and take out any garbage that maybe laying around down in the basement. These chores are mandatory and have to be done BEFORE 8:00 AM. Even on a Sunday. OK, any questions Joey?”

“Yeah, does Billy Idol know that you raid his hairstyle?”

“Very funny, Goofball! Now come on. We’ve got work to do! Follow me.”

They headed out of the boiler room, back up the stairs to the back hall leading up towards the gym.

“Now, your first line of business.....the boys washroom. I’ll be doing the girls washroom. In this broom closet are your supplies....several rags, a bucket, toilet cleaner, toilet brush and this spray bottle. Now, a very important rule, use a separate rag for toilets and sinks. Do NOT use the same rag for both. That would be cross contamination and that’s something you simply DO NOT WANT. Toilets carry a lot of bacteria that can be extremely harmful to humans, reasons why when you clean the sinks, you don’t use the rag you used to clean the toilets! Got that?”

“I think so Louella.”

“Good, now remember Joey, each job should only take five to ten minutes tops and I will get one of my co-workers to do the inspection when you are finished! Now, let’s get to work.”

Louella headed into the girls washroom while Joey stood in front of the boys washroom door.

“I seriously cannot believe I am actually doing this.....” he muttered to himself as he went in and turned on the lights. “I don’t even know where to start......”

He once again headed out into the hallway and knocked on the girls bathroom door loud enough to hopefully gain Louella’s attention.

Thankfully, Louella had heard the knock and came out to see what’s up.

“Yes, Joey?”

“Where exactly do I start?”

“I’d suggest you start with the toilets first, spray the rim and inside of the bowl with disinfectant then using a brush, scrub around the rim and inside of the bowl until clean. Flush, then switch to a rag and lift the seat, spray disinfectant around the seat on both sides, wipe clear then proceed to the outside of the toilet, spraying the tank down around the underside of the bowl, wiping it clear as well. Continue that with the other toilets as well. Once the toilets are done, move on to the sinks. Again, I make this perfectly clear to use a separate rag so we do not cross contaminate. Spray disinfectant onto the sinks and wipe clear. When they’re done, proceed to sweep and mop the floors, making sure to get in and around each toilet stall. You got all that?”

“Yeah, I think so.....”

“Alright, you better get to work then....remember, you only have five to ten minutes tops. You have now just wasted at least three of those five/ten minutes. Don’t rush through, make sure everything is done thoroughly.” Louella exclaimed as she went back into the girls washroom.

“Great.....” Joey sighed as he once again went back into the boys washroom. “Now I know this is going to be a very long day!!!”

 

 

 


	2. This is just the beginning (Sunday)

‘ _Remember, you only have five to ten minutes tops, don’t rush through, make sure everything is done thoroughly.’_ Louella’s words echoed through Joey’s mind as he just finished cleaning his second toilet. He shook his head as he came out of the stall. “Two toilets down, three more to go and I still haven’t gotten around to doing the sinks or even the floor for that matter....I’m already exhausted and the day hasn’t even started yet. Louella is not going to be a happy camper!”

Just at that moment, a knock came from the bathroom door. “Joey....time’s up, are you done in there?” Louella could be heard on the other side.

“Great......time to face the wrath of Louella Hawkins!” Joey muttered as he began making his way out of the bathroom.

“Well, how did you do in there? Got everything done?”

“Sorry Louella, but no. I’ve only got two toilets done and I am already exhausted. I still have three toilets left to do as well as the sinks and the floor.”

Louella let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

“Joey, I’ll let it slide _THIS_   time...but you do have to pick up the pace a little bit more. There is no room for slacking off, ever. Like I said in the Boiler Room, each chore on your list should only take five to ten minutes tops. We are on a very strict schedule for the School-Board simply does NOT allow us any overtime at all. What doesn’t get done today will have to be done ASAP the following day which then in turn throws off the rest of your routine. As custodians, it is our job to ensure that everything in this building is in tip top shape, cleaned and ready to go for the day. Do you understand what I am getting at here?”

“Yes Louella, I understand.”

“Good....now just for today I will have Josh do the rest of the bathroom since he doesn’t really have much to do.....however Joey, I do expect this room to be thoroughly cleaned, done and ready to go first thing tomorrow morning! No excuses! Now, what’s next on your agenda?”

“Disinfect the water fountains.”

“Alright, but before we go and do that, there’s something I need to explain to you. Each job we do is done in sections. Whatever equipment you use in said section, stays in said section. Each section has it’s own equipment located in these broom closets so there’s no need to drag your equipment around everywhere you go. It’s easier that way and much more safer. Now when you’re done working in a section, it is your job to properly maintain and put away the equipment you have used. The rags you used for instance go straight into this bin here while the ones you haven’t used either remain with you at all times via your pant pocket like I have here or you put them back in their proper place like so. Now I cannot stress this enough Joey, even if you only used a rag just once, never ever put it back into the pile! That would be cross contamination. Got it?”

Joey nodded as Louella continued.

“Good, once this bin is full, they’re taken to a special facility where they are washed thoroughly, cleaned and brought back to be used again. I think it’s much more cheaper to do that way and it’s also better for the environment as well. Now, as for the spray bottles and bucket, they go back exactly where you got them from. When you’re done using the bucket, always dump the water out into these sinks here, using this hose to spray out any dirt that remains at the bottom. If there is some dirt that refuses to come out, then use this scraper here. Alright? I think I’ve explained all the basics! Now, let’s get started on your next chore, follow me!”

Joey followed Louella back down into the basement.

“Another important rule we have is that there are _NO CHEMICALS_ allowed beyond the point of the boiler room door. Some of the chemicals we receive can be either flammable or may even explode when coming into contact with heat. Now I KNOW you know how hot our boiler room is at this moment because of our ever so constantly malfunctioning furnace......reasons why I don’t want any chemical substances near or inside the boiler room at any time. We keep many of our chemicals however in this room.....”

Louella opened a door about three doors away from the actual boiler room and turned on the light, revealing it to be a storage room packed full of boxes and various bottles filled with colourful liquids.

“Here is our chemical storage room, this is where we keep all our cleaners, paint and stain removers, soap containers and disinfectants, which is the main reason why we’re here. There you are, Joey. These spray bottles are the ones we need for the fountains. Every bottle has a label on them indicating what’s inside them and what they’re used for.....see? This bottle says ‘fountain disinfectant’. Always read the label before using it, another thing I simply cannot stress enough of. Although I’ve shown you where we store our chemicals, if you so happen to run out of whatever it is you’re in the process of using, it’s best that you get either myself or another member of our staff to help you if you’re in need of a refill OK? Some of these chemicals can be really dangerous and hazardous to your health if mishandled. We’re highly trained professionals so we know exactly what we’re dealing with and how to properly handle it. Alright, I think I’ve covered everything that needs to be covered here. Let’s head back upstairs to sector 2C and get started on those fountains!”

“Really? Louella, how often do we use the stairwell in a day?” Joey asked, struggling to get back up the stairs.

“Quite a lot Joey! Get used to it cause it’s all part of the job. Now this is how you properly disinfect the drinking fountains, watch closely. You take your bottle of disinfectant, make sure the nozzle is on the mist setting and give the fountain a gentle spray like so. Do not over do it...we don’t need the fountain over saturated with disinfectant. When that’s done, you take your rag and wipe it all down, making sure you get the sides and the taps as well. Once you’re finished cleaning the fountain, turn the tap on to let the water flow and flush out any disinfectant left behind. Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.....how many fountains are there all together?”

“Not many.....so this should _NOT_ take you any more than six to seven minutes tops. This one is already finished....the next one is in the main lobby. When you’re done that, go onto the next chore! I’ll be down in the boiler room if you need me! Have fun!”

Joey let out a sigh as he watched Louella head back down into the basement before making his way up to the main lobby.

“Yeah, right. This ain’t fun by any means! Man, I so wish I took Mr. Lawrence’s ultimatum instead of waiting for Louella’s verdict. I should have known she would put me to work as a janitor. I wonder what Louella has me doing next after the fountains are done.......trash collecting? Great, just great. Oh what fun that will be for sure! Better get to work on getting those drinking fountains done, after all ‘there’s no room for slacking off....ever!’ Last thing I need is another long lecture from Louella about being tardy on the job. You know, that two week suspension sounds really good right about now. Just think, I would have been able to sleep in every morning and then having the whole day to do anything I wanted to but no, instead I’m here before the crack of dawn busting my butt cleaning all day. Ugh, I am _SUCH_   a Broomhead!”

* * *

The fountains only took Joey a good four minutes which Louella would be happy to hear but now it was time for the dreaded dirty part of the job, trash collecting.

Since it was Sunday, there really wasn’t much trash to collect from either the classrooms or the main office for that matter, more less rendering this chore useless or so Joey thought.

“So, what does Louella mean by ‘trash collecting’ then if there is no trash around to collect?” Joey wondered out loud just as one of Louella’s crew members, Scott Nolan began making his way down the hall.

“Joey, right?”

“Yeah, um....exactly what does Louella mean with this chore here? There’s no trash to be found anywhere.”

“That’s where you’re wrong my friend....come with me.”

“Let me guess, we’re going back down into the basement?”

“That’s correct!” Scott replied as he and Joey once again headed down the stairs. “Now, I’m sure Louella has shown you the storage room where we keep our cleaners and such, right?”

“Yeah, she showed me that room prior to disinfecting the fountains earlier.”  
“Good, good....she also let you know that we simply do not allow any types of chemicals to be in or around the boiler room at any given time due to our overactive furnace too, right?”

Joey nodded.

“OK...that’s good. Guess she’s left it up to me to introduce you to our garbage room then which is conveniently located right across from our storage room.”

As soon as Scott opened the door and turned on the lights, it was revealed the room was packed full with a pile of garbage bags.

“Scott, you seriously have GOT to be kidding me.....?”

Scott laughed. “Nope.....this is no joke. Due to our tight, strict schedules, we simply don’t have time to take the trash we’ve accumulated out to the bins until the weekend, so throughout the week we go around classroom to classroom throughout the school collecting every trash bag from the waste baskets and put them into our own trash bags which Louella will show you how that’s done tomorrow. When our bags are full, we toss them temporarily down to the alcove where they will then be thrown into this room here to be stored until the weekend when we finally do have the time to make that trip to the bin. Now, every so often you’ll have a chore on your list that requires two or more people to do which will be shown with an asterisk symbol. Normally on weekdays, trash collecting is a one person only job, but on weekends, this part of the job requires two or more people depending on the pile. Since the pile isn’t much this week, it’s just you and I.”

“Man, it stinks in here dude!”

“Well of course it does Joey, this is the garbage room after all. Now, try to take as many bags as possible.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.....so does this also include garbage collected from the cafeteria as well?”

“Yes it does! Now, let’s get to work....the quicker we do this, the faster it’ll get done and one more thing......don’t think, just do it!”

Scott began by grabbing at least seven bags of garbage and immediately headed for the back door, using what little space he had left in his full hands to open it then made a bee line for the bin with Joey not far behind him carrying four bags of trash.

“Ewww....this is totally gross beyond words!”

“Come on Joey, I’m sure you can grab more than a lousy four pack of bags!” Scott replied as he headed back for more.

“Not until I can get used to this form of torment! Oh yuck, dude. This is so disgusting! Does this truly have to be a part of the job description?”

“Yup. It’s all part of being a janitor, Joey! It’s a dirty job, but somebody has to do it. If we weren’t here to clean the school on a daily basis, you would be forced to learn in a filthy, disgusting, smelly environment and I doubt that’s what you want to do for the next eight hours, right?”

“I guess so, but it’s still gross.”

As Scott once again made his way back towards the bin with another seven bag load packed in his hands, Joey made his way back towards the school to grab what little he could handle, even if Scott didn’t exactly approve of it.

“Come on Joey.....you’re gonna have to pick up more bags than just four. If we go by the pace you’re doing, this would be an all day thing. We have lots of trash to haul out to the bin and so little time to do it, so it’s time for you to step it up and grab a few more bags. They don’t bite.”

“But some of these bags are too heavy to lift through.....”

“All the better to build those muscles with!!”

Reluctantly, Joey grabbed two more bags and began making his way towards the dumpster.

“That’s it....six is better than a lousy four. Keep this up and hopefully pretty soon, you’ll be able to carry eight to ten bags to the dumpster!”

“Not likely!” Joey scoffed at the thought. “It’s difficult enough having to carry six of these disgusting, smelly things.”

“Well, that’s garbage for you Joey. It’s suppose to be disgusting and smelly. Like I said, don’t think and just do it. The more you think about how gross this part of the job is, the more disgusted you’ll be. We’re almost done....just a few more bags to go!”

“This bin is getting pretty full.....when does the garbage man come to take it all away?”

“They come first thing Monday Morning to clear our bins out. Also, when one side of the bin gets full, we just pop open this side and voila, more room to put more bags into.....and when that side gets full, then I’ll be hopping in there to stomp down the bags in order to fit more garbage into it! When there’s a will, there’s always a way Joey!”

“Oh, dude.....sick! You’d really hop in there and stomp down on the bags? You don’t even know what’s in them!”

“Yup. A custodian’s gotta do what a custodian’s gotta do. We only have one bin and we simply can’t leave bags laying on the side otherwise they won’t get picked up and hauled away to the landfill. We’re almost there, just a few more bags left to go and then we’re done!”

“Thank goodness.....” Joey huffed as he picked up the last six bags that remained after Scott picked up his share and made their last trip to the bin.

“There! That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

“I guess.....I only hope the weekday trash collecting isn’t as disgusting as this was.”

“Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn’t.....most of the collection consists of paper anyway, especially from the classrooms and offices. Like I said, I’m sure Louella will show you on Monday how trash collecting is done on weekdays. So, what’s the next chore to do on your list?”

Joey pulled out his chore schedule and looked it over carefully.

“Next up, she wants me to dust the top of the lockers then sweep and mop the floor shortly afterwards.”

“The most easiest chore on the list! In what section?”

“Sector 3D......wherever that is!”

“Upstairs. Sector 1B is the main foyer, 2C is the hall leading up to the gym, 3D is upstairs, 4E is the south side over there. Does that clear things up for you?”

“Yeah, makes perfect sense now...thanks!”

“No problem.....I’m doing the exact same chore as you are but only in sector 4E. That’s usually my department. Since you’re doing most of Louella’s shift, your departments will be mostly in sectors 2C,1B and 3D as well as the gym too.”

“So if I’m doing Louella’s shift, what the heck will she be doing with her time for most of the day?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll be kept busy doing boiler maintenance or catching up on all that paperwork that’s long over due to be done. Anyway, enough chitchat....we’ve still got work to do! Catch ya later Joey. Oh, and don’t forget to close up the garbage room. Make sure those back doors are locked. Have fun with the dusting, sweeping and mopping!”

While Scott headed towards the south side of the school, Joey headed back towards the garbage room to close it up.

* * *

 

Louella checked her watch to see it was nearly almost Nine O'clock, quitting time.

“Better see how the old Goofball is doing! He should hopefully be upstairs sweeping and mopping the hallway floor right now......emphasize on hopefully!” she muttered as she left the boiler room and headed up to the second floor only to find Joey was in the process of putting everything away in their proper place.

“Good for you Joey! Exactly how I told you to do it.....you also cleaned out the bucket as well. That’s awesome!” Louella praised. “Can I have your chore sheet please?”

“Sure....I don’t see anything else mentioned for today through....the boy’s washroom I failed to do that unfortunately, the fountains are done, took out the trash down in the garbage room along with Scott I believe his name was and just finished dusting, sweeping and mopping the hallway here.” said Joey, going through his entire routine.

“That’s good....you did very well today Joey! Not bad for your first day....however when it comes to the washrooms, you’ll have to pick up the pace a little bit. Weekday schedules are a lot more busier and gruelling than the weekend ones, and nobody will be able to pick up your slack! Alright?”

“Yeah, I got it Louella. No worries, trust me!”

“I heard that line before.....now Joey, starting tomorrow you’re going to have to keep track of your own schedule, what chores you did and finished, you put a check mark beside them to not only inform me, but to also inform yourself that you’ve already completed the task. That way you don’t find yourself backtracking and redoing something you already did! Something else I can’t stress enough on. Now as for these longer boxes, these are reserved for notes should you have any issues. Say for instance you were in the process of disinfecting the drinking fountains and you saw a leak in the tap or the bubbler head felt loose.....you write it down here so that it’s kept on record and then report it to me immediately, alright? Whenever you have any issues regarding anything, let me know! So, that’s all she wrote for today. I’ll be seeing you again first thing tomorrow morning bright and early, right Joey?”

“I’ll be here!” Joey sighed. “Although I’m not really looking forward to it.....”  
“You’ll get used to it...it’s not going to happen over night through....but as soon as you get into the routine, you’ll find custodian life ain’t so bad after all! Head on home and relax for the day....get a good night’s sleep in as well cause you’re going to need it for tomorrow! You’ll be working alongside with me for the most of it!”

‘Great’ Joey muttered under his breath as he made his way for the stairs. “See you tomorrow, Louella.”

“Yup and don’t think for one second I didn’t hear that sarcastic ‘great’ cause I did, Goofball! Don’t forget your book-bag downstairs in the boiler room and oh yeah, now that you got your uniform, you no longer need to bring your bag every morning....just come in your uniform! See ya!”

‘Man, nothing can get past her....I swear!’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
